


Honest Love

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Series: Secret Love/Honest Love [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Summary: We’re backtracking a little bit to cover the gap I purposely created so this picks up right after part 24 of Secret Love. We’re going to see a little more of Cale’s POV here in the sequel (***** will be your signal of a switch in viewpoints) and I hope you enjoy that additional insight into this relationship that I am head over heels in love with.Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY CALE!!!!
Relationships: Cale Makar/Reader
Series: Secret Love/Honest Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We’re backtracking a little bit to cover the gap I purposely created so this picks up right after part 24 of Secret Love. We’re going to see a little more of Cale’s POV here in the sequel (***** will be your signal of a switch in viewpoints) and I hope you enjoy that additional insight into this relationship that I am head over heels in love with.
> 
> Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY CALE!!!!

It was shortly after noon when you pulled into the parking lot of the Avs practice facility. You were tired but beyond relieved to have finally reached Denver after a combined sixteen hours in the car over the past two days. Climbing out of the car you stretched, grateful that you had less than half an hour driving left in you after your little detour.

Walking down the hallways of the practice rink, you smiled at the sound of skates on ice as they slowly grew louder. Having been given directions, it wasn’t long before you found yourself standing at the end of the hallway right beside the benches. For a few minutes, you watched the players perform an offensive drill, quickly spotting your boyfriend moving across the ice. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he spotted you as well and after finishing the drill, he skated over, reaching into the bench area. Finding what he was looking for, he continued along, greeting you with a quick kiss as he dropped the item into your open hand. 

“Talk later.” He promised, stealing one more quick kiss before skating away to the sound of his teammates’ chirps. 

“Hey, Makar…if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.” EJ ribbed, shoving Cale gently. 

“Yeah…pay attention.” Nate teased. “I know we’re not as pretty as your girl but…”

“Don’t tell me you dragged her down here just to help you settle in,” Gabe stated, leaning on his stick as he shook his head at the former rookie. 

“Fuck off.” Cale groaned peeking over at you. “I had to get her an apartment key okay. You know…so she can actually move in.” Even from across the rink you could see that his cheeks were flushed and his dimples were on full display as he spoke. His words caused whoops to spill from his teammates’ lips and after watching Cale jostle with them for a few minutes, you shook your head before finally heading back out to the car. 

By the time you pulled into the underground lot of Cale’s…your building, you were ready to go upstairs and just crawl into bed for a nap. Gathering up your purse, overnight bag, and one of the smaller boxes, you locked the car and headed upstairs, letting yourself inside the apartment you now shared with your boyfriend. 

As you turned to head into the main living area, your eyes immediately landed on the ‘welcome home’ banner hanging above the island. Beneath it, a beautiful bouquet of roses was placed next to a bottle of your favorite wine and a small box. Setting your things down, you pulled the small card out of the bouquet, your eyes taking in Cale’s scratchy writing. 

_Welcome home beautiful._

_I love you and am so grateful you agreed to move in with me._

_Cale_

Again…Cale was just too much and you hadn’t even opened the small box yet. Gingerly picking it up, you cracked the lid open and your eyes went wide. Inside was a teardrop-shaped pendant with a practically flawless opal surrounded by tiny diamonds. This was way way too much but you knew Cale would refuse to take it back. He’d insist that you were doing so much for him that you deserved to be spoiled a little. And it didn’t pass your notice that he’d picked an opal…his birthstone. 

Popping the bottle of wine in the fridge, you gathered up the necklace along with your overnight bag and the box and made your way through to the bedroom. There you found post-its attached to all of the drawers Cale had emptied for you, including one of the two bedside tables. Even though he’d only been in town for a day and a half longer, he’d already gone to great lengths to ensure that you were able to transition into the space as easily as possible. 

Unpacking the few items you’d already brought up, you settled onto the couch for a few minutes just needing to take a breath. This was big…and it would take some time before this place felt like your own. Dozing off, you jolted awake at the sound of the apartment door hitting the doorstop. 

“Hey sweetheart, I dragged Josty with me to come help unload boxes and Calvy tagged along…where are your car keys?” When Cale finally appeared in front of you he clearly noticed your groggy state and immediately the volume of his voice dropped. “Sorry…I woke you didn’t I?” 

“Guess I dozed off.” You admitted, blinking a few times and yawning as you pushed yourself to your feet. “Keys are on the island.” You declared, pointing in their general direction. 

“Hi.” Cale grinned, kissing you again before pulling away to snatch the keys. “Don’t worry about lifting a finger, we’ve got the rest.” He insisted. 

A few minutes later, the three men were dropping boxes off in the living room while you stood looking out the window, taking in your new surroundings. 

“Thanks, guys,” You declared, looking back over your shoulder. 

“No worries.” Tyson insisted. “I live in the building anyway so it’s not really out of my way at all.” 

“And I wanted to meet the woman Cale can’t shut up about.” Matt declared, offering his hand out to shake. “Courtney and I would love to have you and Cale over for dinner sometime next week, I know she’s looking forward to meeting you as well.” 

“That would be great.” You agreed. You knew how close Cale had become with the Calvert’s during those first two playoff series and as much as they were looking forward to meeting you, you were looking forward to meeting them. 

“Well, we’ll let you get settled in, Cale explained that you’ve spent most of the last two days in the car, so I’m sure you just want to get unpacked and spend some time with him. We’ll see you at the team cookout tomorrow.” Matt declared and your eyes went wide at the end of his statement. As you looked over at Cale, Matt tugged Tyson out of the apartment, an unintelligible mumble falling from the younger man’s mouth as they went. 

“Yeah…uh…didn’t get the chance to mention that yet.” Cale declared rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. “Mel and Gabe are having everyone over tomorrow. Mandatory start of the season thing.” 

“We’re diving straight into things aren’t we?” You whispered to yourself, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Cale murmured. “You don’t have to go if you aren’t feeling up to it, I know everyone would understand.” 

“Cale it’s fine.” You insisted. “Just caught me a little off guard. It’ll be nice to meet everyone right away.” Cale eyed you skeptically before moving closer, his hands settling onto your hips. 

“If you’re sure.” He breathed. “Now can we say a proper hello? I missed you, hopefully the drive wasn’t too bad.” 

“It was okay.” You shrugged. “Long.” Trailing your hands up to the back of his neck, you pulled him into a kiss that lingered, your body relaxing immediately under his touch. “How about we let these boxes sit for now and you come take a nap with me?” You suggested, a soft shriek spilling forth as Cale scooped you up and carried you into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

“A nap it is.” He agreed, laying you down before toeing off his shoes and sliding under the covers beside you. The moment his warm hand slid along your bare hip, you felt your eyes fall shut, sleep taking over quickly. The bed may be different, but sleeping beside Cale…that was home. 

________

Having spent most of the previous night in bed with Cale, you didn’t have the opportunity to touch the boxes until the following morning. Unpacking led to stressing over what to wear to this cookout and before you knew it Cale was tossing a t-shirt and shorts at you insisting that anything you wore would be perfect. 

The driveway at the Landeskog residence was empty when Cale pulled in 45 minutes later and you looked over at him.

“How early are we?” You questioned, knowing smirk on your lips. 

“Fifteen…maybe twenty minutes.” Cale replied, sheepishly. Flicking his shoulder, you climbed out of the car. 

“My punctual boyfriend.” You declared, following after Cale as he headed up the front path, knocking on the door. It only took a minute for Gabe to answer and when he did he immediately seemed relieved by your early arrival. 

“Great timing…I need help with…” You had barely stepped foot in the house before Gabe was pulling Cale away, his voice falling off. Assuming, probably correctly, that you weren’t getting your boyfriend back any time soon, you continued through the house finding Mel in the kitchen. 

“So Cale doesn’t know how to not be early, and Gabe already stole him so is there anything I can help with?” You questioned, your hands tucked into your pockets as you waited to draw Mel’s attention. 

“Oh my god!” Mel declared, immediately stopping what she was doing. “First…I am so happy you’re here. When Gabe said Cale had asked you to move to Denver I was over the moon.” Rinsing and drying her hands, Mel immediately came to wrap you in a quick hug. “Second…would you mind watching Linnea…she’s starting to get a little restless I think.” 

You’d somehow completely missed the playpen in the corner with Linnea in it, the infant attempting to pull herself to her feet as she whined for attention. 

“Of course.” You agreed. “Not a problem at all.” Seeing Zoey laying on the floor with a ball beside her, you moved closer to the playpen. “Hey Linnea…why don’t we go outside and throw a ball for Zoey.” Your tone softened as you talked to the baby girl, but not to the extent that it would be considered ‘baby talk’. 

With Linnea smiling her mostly toothless grin up at you, you lifted her out of the playpen and onto your hip. 

“C’mon Zoey. Let’s go outside.” You declared, smiling back at Mel as she mouthed a grateful ‘thank you’. After sliding through the backdoor, you headed down the porch steps and into the grass, settling yourself down on the ground, Linnea between your thighs. As you helped Linnea throw the ball for Zoey, it was easy to lose yourself in the sound of Zoey’s playful prance and Linnea’s sweet giggle.

*****

Cale grunted softly as he adjusted the cooler in his arms to open the back gate of his captain’s yard. Of course Gabe didn’t do this the easy way…no he had to fill the coolers with ice and drinks before moving them into the backyard. There was definitely a lapse in common sense there. 

As the gate swung open, Cale froze in place, his eyes taking in the sight across the yard. He was jolted forward when Gabe bumped into him from behind but not even that could pull his eyes away. 

“Dude…what the hell?” Gabe mumbled. “Oh…” 

Cale could feel the heat flooding his cheeks as his heart started racing like he’d just skated a dozen laps. Just when he thought Y/N couldn’t possibly become more attractive to him she went and proved him wrong. Because there she was, dressed in the clothes he had picked with the necklace and bracelet he’d given her resting against her skin. Her hands were wrapped around his captain’s daughter’s hips as Linnea giggled loudly, bouncing up and down on her chubby little legs. The way she held the baby, the way she spoke softly to Linnea, the way Linnea reacted to her presence…it made Cale’s throat go dry and stole the breath from his lungs. 

It had been four months since they’d talked about kids, four months since he’d really thought about having kids. Cale knew that it was absolutely something he wanted someday and that she was the only person he wanted to have kids with. But now…now ‘someday’ seemed too far away. Now…for the first time he didn’t have to imagine what Y/N would be like as a mom and a part of him was screaming loudly that that was what he wanted…no needed. Now he knew without question that as soon as he put a ring on her finger he was going to also try and put a baby in her belly. His baby. Their baby. 

“If you’re going to stand there staring at her…maybe at least move so you aren’t blocking the gate.” Gabe’s chuckle snapped Cale from his daze and his cheeks flushed further as he moved just a step forward, his eyes landing back on his girlfriend as she cradled Linnea against her shoulder, her hand rubbing up and down the baby’s back. 

“Should we tell Joe to prep the ELCs for those mini Makars you’re gonna have her popping out soon?” Gabe teased, knowing look on his face. Suddenly, the weight of the cooler and the way his muscles were straining registered again and Cale moved to set it down near the porch steps. When he didn’t react to Gabe’s statement, the captain’s face turned serious. “Wait seriously…you’re actually thinking about it.” Gabe murmured softly. 

“Thinking about what?” EJ’s booming voice asked as he and Nate came in through the back gate. 

“Calesy here is thinking about knocking his girlfriend up.” Gabe replied, looking over his shoulder to where Y/N had disappeared with Linnea just a moment before. Sounds of disbelief fell from his teammates’ mouths and Cale rubbed at the back of his neck shrugging. 

“It’s not like we haven’t talked about it before.” He admitted. 

“You’re what…four months in and you’ve talked about kids?” Nate prompted. 

“We talked about them the day we got together. It’s not like we were strangers guys.” Cale defended, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So yeah I’m thinking about it. She’s spent most of her life waiting for me…I don’t want to make her wait too long. Maybe we’ll start trying come end of the season.” 

“Well look at you growing up.” Gabe declared. “She’s the one isn’t she? You’re way more confident than when we last saw you.” 

“She’s absolutely the one.” Cale agreed. “Now what else did you need help with?” No one fought him as Cale changed the subject and headed back toward the garage, making a mental note to get better at masking his expressions when it came to his feelings for Y/N. 

*****

You’d laid Linnea down for a nap after she’d fallen asleep on you outside and then had been promptly pulled into a house tour by Mel since you hadn’t seen it before. By the time you made your way back outside with a glass of wine in hand, you found Cale sitting at the table on the patio, a beer in hand as he listened to the guys share stories of their summers. 

Sliding your palm down along his chest, you leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Linnea wants you to know you have good taste in jewelry.” You whispered softly, smiling as his head tilted up to look at you, his eyebrows raised. “She liked the way the sun reflected off of my necklace. She fiddled with it until she zonked out.” Cale’s hum of approval and recognition was soft as he scooted back, seamlessly pulling you down onto his lap. 

There you stayed, Cale’s chin on your shoulder as more and more of Cale’s teammates and their families arrived. As soon as the Calverts arrived, Cale was immediately summoned by Kasey to play and you watched as your boyfriend chased after the four-year-old. This was the first time you had seen him with kids in quite awhile and it only reaffirmed how great of a dad he would be when he decided he was ready to take that step. 

Having finished your glass of wine, you moved to take it inside so that it didn’t get broken. As you reached the kitchen, you saw Mel and one of the other women fawning over something on a cell phone. 

“Oh, Y/N, perfect timing.” Mel declared. “There’s something I think you should see.” 

You took the phone from her, pressing play on a video. Mel must have snuck outside earlier without you noticing because you watched as Zoey trotted over with a ball before racing off again as Linnea tossed it for her. Hearing yourself praise Linnea for her strong throw was slightly odd but as the camera followed Zoey as she chased the ball your eyes fell to the background. Cale was standing there with a cooler in his hands and even with the focus slightly blurred you could see that his cheeks were flushed and the expression on his face was one that was unfamiliar to you. 

Handing the phone back, your mind raced, trying to figure out what Cale had been thinking. There were bits and pieces of emotions you recognized: love, awe, joy; but all together it added up to something unreadable. 

“Should we uh…be expecting any more big changes in Cale’s off-ice life soon?” The other woman questioned, an almost knowing look on her face. Your brain finally placed her as Matt’s wife Courtney but it wasn’t quite fast enough to pick up on what she could possibly be referring to. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” You deflected. 

“You mean it doesn’t look like he wants to get you pregnant as soon as possible?” Mel chimed in. “Because that’s all I see. Cale saw you with my baby and he gets that look on his face…he wants to make you a mom, no doubt in my mind.” Swallowing hard, you moved to finally set your glass in the sink. 

“He’s not ready for kids yet. We’ve talked about it.” You explained. “We’re just focused on us right now. We’ve only been together for a few months.” Thankfully, one of the guys walked into the kitchen allowing you to slip back outside. You’d planned on grabbing a water but after that conversation you definitely needed something a little bit stronger. Flopping down on the steps with a wine cooler in hand, you watched as Cale played spike ball with Tyson, Nate, and Burky. Immediately your conversation back in May came to mind and you thought about how Cale had said he didn’t think he’d be so scared about having a baby if the situation was right. That didn’t mean he wanted kids in the short-term or that he was even ready to start thinking about it. But then again…you hadn’t been able to place the look on his face which was abnormal so maybe there was a grain of truth to Mel and Courtney’s presumptions. 

“You look puzzled…everything okay?” Cale’s smooth voice pulled you out of the rabbit hole you’d found yourself in and you looked up at him amazed at how one look settled all of the uneasiness inside you. Cale would let you know whether he wanted kids when he was ready, there was no need to dwell or worry about it now. Kissing him gently, you nodded, letting him pull you up onto your feet. 

“Everything is good.” You assured him. “Just needed a minute.” With Cale’s hand rubbing against your lower back you let him convince you to go get your asses kicked by Sam Girard and his girlfriend at cornhole. It was fun, especially when you made Sam throw backward because he was just too good otherwise. 

By the time you finished your best of three series, the food was ready and you made up a plate, settling in beside Cale on the steps as you ate. After dinner the two of you bowed out because your eyes had started to droop from fatigue. Though the guys chirped him, Cale kept his focus on you until you had slipped into the passenger seat of the car. 

Adjusting to life in Denver was going to take some time for sure. But you were confident it would be worth it because Cale was definitely worth it. 

**Welcome Home Gifts:**

  
  


**Cookout Outfit:**

  



	2. Chapter 2

The Avs training camp and preseason flew by far faster than you expected. It was two weeks filled with bumps and bruises as you and Cale learned how to actually live with each other full time. You learned how Cale likes his shakes before practice and all about the tiny details of his game day routine. He learned where feminine hygiene products were located in the grocery store, that you can’t always assume that every oven is the same, and that he needed to change the batteries on his smoke detectors. There were some moments of discomfort but you worked through them with patience and understanding, knowing that someday you’d just look back and laugh about them. 

You’d had dinner with the Calvert’s, sharing stories about what Cale was like as a kid and watching once again the way he engaged with their boys. You’d settled into your new work routine, blocking off game day afternoons for research so that Cale could nap in peace without having to listen to you chat with clients. You’d gone to the home preseason games, donning Cale’s jersey for the first time as more than just his best friend. It was a flurry of activity and before you knew it you were heading home from the final preseason game with Cale’s hand resting on your thigh after a successful night. 

Just by the stroke of his fingers, you could tell he was exhausted and when he finally pulled into the underground lot of your building, you climbed out of the car, moving around to drape an arm around his waist. 

“Time to get you to bed.” You murmured, peering up at him. Cale nodded and groaned, leading you inside. Once in your apartment, you watched as Cale shrugged out of his suit slowly. Though it was only preseason, you were certain that your man was feeling achy as he stripped down to his boxers while making his way into the bedroom. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge along with some pain killers, you made your way back to bed, flipping off lights as you went. 

Cale was face down on the bed, his head buried into a pillow when you set the procured items down beside him. In a few spots his skin was a blotchy bruised color and you frowned. Hockey was a physical sport and though you loved watching him play, you hated seeing the beating his body took because of it. Silently, you changed into your own pajamas before sitting down on the bed beside your boyfriend. 

“You’re sore aren’t you?” You asked softly, your hand rubbing up and down his back gently. Cale let out a half sigh/half grunt in response and you frowned watching him. “Can I give you a massage? Would that help?” You inquired, sliding your thumb up to press gently but firmly along his neck. 

“Please?” Cale mumbled, turning his head just slightly so he could breathe easier. 

“Of course hun…” You murmured. “Your back, your thighs? Where do you need my attention?” 

“Both?” The request was almost a whimper and you nodded to yourself. 

“You got it.” You assured him. “Let me go grab a bottle of lotion, you take the meds and drink some of that water.” All you wanted was to make Cale feel good again, to help him relax enough that he could get the sleep his body needed. He had tomorrow off, but first you had to help him wind down for the night. 

When you returned from the bathroom, lotion in hand, the pills were gone and so was most of the bottle of water. Cale was still laying on his stomach and you moved to straddle his ass, your hands just sliding lightly over the muscles of his back. 

“Tell me if I’m using too much pressure or if you need more.” You directed, pumping some lotion onto your hands before warming it up and starting to work your hands along Cale’s back. It was obvious where his muscles were tight and where he was sore and you did your best to try and give him as much relief as you could without hurting him. 

Slowly you felt Cale start to relax under you and you smiled, rubbing your hands down his biceps and over his back lightly. 

“Wanna roll over so I can do your thighs?” You prompted, giggling softly at the soft whine that slipped from Cale’s lips. Shifting off of him so that he could flip over, you took the chance to actually kiss him. “Love you handsome. I hope this is helping.” Cale’s hand slipped up to cup the back of your head and he pulled you into another lazy kiss. 

“You always help.” He breathed when the kiss was finally broken. Smiling down at him, you straddled his hips, your body facing his thighs. Using more lotion, you attempted to ease some of the knots in Cale’s thick thighs. It was a slow process but you’d do anything for him to bring him some relief. As you worked you felt the weight of Cale’s eyes fall over you and you pinched his thigh knowingly, making him yelp. 

“Stop staring at my ass.” You teased, peeking back at him. 

“But I love your ass.” Cale whined. “And it’s the only part of you I can really see.” Shaking your head, you finished your work on his thighs before grabbing the bottle of lotion and climbing off the bed to go wash your hands. Cale had shifted under the covers by the time you got back, and he held your side of the blankets up for you, tugging you against him as you slid under them. “Thank you.” He whispered, a yawn quickly following his words. 

“You’re welcome.” You replied. “Now get some sleep, let your body recover.” 

It seemed like no time had passed at all before Cale’s soft snores filled your ears signaling that he was out cold. Brushing a piece of hair from his face, you closed your eyes, your own body drifting off to join his in dreamland. 

_____

You weren’t sure what time it was, but the room was still dark when you awoke to Cale’s restless shifting. 

“Cale…” You whispered into the darkness. “What’s wrong?” He seemed to still be asleep but his body was signaling that his dreams had turned sour. Sliding your hand up along his back you tried to soothe him without waking him. When that didn’t work you brushed your fingers along his jaw before leaning in to kiss him gently. “Hey handsome…wake up.” You breathed. 

When his eyes fluttered open, you immediately read the panic in them. Your boyfriend clearly wasn’t okay. 

“Do you remember what has you so spooked?” You asked. After a moment it was clear that he either didn’t remember or that he didn’t want to talk about it and you nodded just rubbing your palm against his chest as he attempted to catch his breath. “Can I do anything to help?” You inquired, truly concerned. Cale shrugged, fatigue evident on his features. 

You didn’t want to push so you let him be, rolling over to attempt to go back to sleep. Though Cale hadn’t spoken at all, his fingers flexed around your hip as you settled and continued to do so for the next few minutes. 

After feeling him continue to shift around in bed, you knew that neither of you were going to get any sleep unless you did something. Remembering how much it had helped you to have him resting inside of you, you slipped out of his grasp, shifting to slide off your pj bottoms and panties. 

Cale was staring up at the ceiling when you looked back over and you sighed softly. 

“Cale hun…why don’t we try cockwarming again and see if that can help you like it helped me?” You suggested. He didn’t protest as you tugged gently at his boxer-briefs, working them to the floor. Tugging him onto his side, you worked to tangle your bodies, your fingers wrapping around his soft length. “Cale is this okay?” You questioned, alarmed by his lack of response. 

“Yeah…please.” His voice was broken as he choked out the words. Frowning, you pressed your lips against his over and over lightly as you lined him up with your core, rocking your hips down against his until he was sheathed inside of you. 

The deep breath that spilled from Cale’s throat as he felt your tight heat wrap around him told you that this had been the right call, that this was what he needed. Scraping your fingers over his scalp, you pulled his head to the crook of your neck. You continued your light touches, occasionally flexing your inner walls around him just a little as a reminder until you felt his body go limp against you once more. Only then did you fall back asleep yourself, hopeful that when you woke again, the sun would be up. 

_____

The sun was definitely up when your brain began floating out of the fog of sleep. It wasn’t the sun that woke you though, no, it was the feeling of throbbing and wet warmth as your boyfriend spilled inside you. The feeling was unmistakable and as your eyes fluttered open, you realized that Cale was just waking up as well, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what had happened. 

“Holy shit.” He mumbled. “I’m so sorry.” 

Cutting off his freakout, you pulled him into a kiss, moaning softly against his mouth. 

“Don’t freak.” You whispered, the warmth spreading all through your body as you fully woke up. “It’s okay.” This was certainly one way to wake up and you felt your body begin to hum, your arousal rising. “Cockwarming makes you so sensitive doesn’t it handsome? That might just be the best wake up call ever.” You added, a smirk settling on your lips. 

“I didn’t…” Cale’s eyes gave away the swirls of doubt and confusion he was feeling. You could see his worry about a lack of consent from cumming inside you without your permission; his confusion about how he’d cum without either one of you being fully conscious. 

Rolling your hips against his, you kissed him again, probing his mouth with your tongue. 

“Cale…hun…it’s okay.” You repeated. “I consented to you being inside me. Did I expect to wake up to the feeling of you cumming…no…but I don’t mind it. It’s actually pretty fucking hot that your dick just decided to make itself at home, that your subconscious needed to stake its claim over me. You know I love the way it feels to have you cum inside me, so don’t feel guilty. Consider this me giving you express permission to cum inside of me whenever you want, whether I’m conscious or not. Okay hun?” 

“Don’t deserve you,” Cale mumbled, seizing your lips for another kiss as his hand dropped down to your hip. 

“And I mean you did promise me that one day you were going to keep me in bed and fuck me full of your seed over and over.” You recalled. “Your dick knew we both have the day off and decided to get to an early start of making good on that.” 

Cale chuckled, rolling you onto your back as his expression finally settled. 

“Yeah sweetheart, just keeping my promise.” He stated flatly causing you to giggle. A groan spilled from his lips at the sound and his free hand tightened its grip on your waist. “Is that what you want to do today? You want to stay in bed and have me fuck you full of my seed as many times as you can take it?” 

“Fuck…Cale…” You whimpered. “Yes. Yes. God yes.” 

“Alright sweetheart. We can do that.” Cale agreed. “A promise is a promise after all.” Drawing your legs up along his sides, you pulled him into a passionate kiss, your hips seeking out friction from his body. “Someone is so eager,” Cale teased. “But I suppose that’s fair considering.” 

His hands slipped your shirt off of your body before he shed his own as well. Only then did he start to slowly thrust into you, his semen quickly providing easy lubrication. There was no rush to his actions, but he moved with purpose, targeting all of the spots that he’d learned about in the numerous times you’d been together. Your orgasm approached quickly but you knew that Cale wasn’t quite there yet. So when Cale slid his hand along your hip to rub his fingers against your clit, you shoved his hand away. 

“Don’t wanna cum without you.” You insisted. Cale didn’t seem to know what to do with that at first but then he nodded. 

“Okay sweetheart, we cum together today.” He agreed. Scraping your nails along his shoulders, you flexed your vaginal walls against him until you drew a soft grunt from his mouth. “You can let go sunshine. Gonna be right behind you.” Cale promised, the stuttering of his hips confirming that he was close. “Ready to give you another load just like you want.” At his words, your body gave in, clamping down around him. 

As you started to come down, Cale’s thumb brushed over your cheeks and he kissed you, the throb of his cock and wetness of his load signaling his orgasm. There was just something about that feeling that made you shiver and you whined against his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful…I love the way you react to me filling you up.” Cale boasted when he finally caught his breath. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” You whispered before becoming distracted by the feeling of Cale softening inside of you. As quickly as he pulled out, Cale grabbed the extra bed pillows from the floor, urging you to lift your hips as he slid them under you. With your hips now propped up at an angle, Cale settled between your thighs groaning at the sight of the dribble of his cum that had started to leak out of you. Collecting it on his fingers, he worked it back inside of you. 

“Look at you all stretched out and full of my seed.” Cale praised, cleaning his fingers on the sheets after making sure that everything he had given you would stay inside thanks to the help of gravity. “We can’t have you losing any of my cum now can we sweetheart? You earned it so now we need to make sure it stays put.” The fire in Cale’s eyes as he watched you made you squirm, your arousal only continuing to build. “Be right back sunshine.” He declared, padding out of the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with bottles of water and a bowl of fruit, propping your head up enough that you could take a couple drinks and eat a few bites from the bowl. 

Once you had both taken care of those basic needs, Cale leaned down to kiss you again, his hand slipping down to rub over your clit. You were still so sensitive and you moaned into him. 

“More please.” You pleaded, your fingers sliding down Cale’s chest. “Need you back inside me.” Settling over you again, Cale didn’t make you wait, sliding back inside you quickly. The rhythm of his thrusts was quicker than the last round and you clung to him, enjoying each jolt the friction sent through your body. It wasn’t long before you were begging him to cum inside of you again, aching for that feeling. 

“Fuck…this is gonna be a big one,” Cale grunted, pulling your hips even tighter against his body. 

“Wanna feel it.” You insisted. “Give me all of it.” 

“You know I will.” Your boyfriend breathed. “Gotta give my girl what she wants.” 

Cale seemed to get even harder inside of you as he came, pulse after pulse of semen hitting your walls as he throbbed inside of you. The sensation drew a scream from your lips as your orgasm crashed over you. 

This time Cale didn’t pull out, his soft length serving as a plug to keep as much of his seed inside of you as possible. Instead, he collapsed on top of you, the weight of his body serving as the perfect blanket. Kissing him lazily, you made out for a good while before you both drifted off into a nap. 

When you stirred, the sun was high in the sky and Cale was hard once more. You knew that he couldn’t have more than one or two more orgasms left in him for the day, but you were determined to make the most of it, already feeling so satisfied by the three loads he’d filled you with so far. 

“You okay to go again?” Cale whispered when he realized you were awake once more. Your thighs and hips ached but you weren’t ready to tap out yet, not when you knew that he had more to give you. 

“I can take it.” You assured him, your hips rolling naturally against him in confirmation. “Unless you’re too tired to keep your promise…” Your words were a challenge and Cale responded by nipping at the skin of your shoulder, leaving his mark behind. 

“Watch yourself sweetheart.” He declared before pressing his lips to yours while beginning a slow grind of his pelvis against yours, his cock dragging along your walls. 

Kissing him back, you basked in how everything was heightened by the sensitivity of your body after your previous two orgasms. 

It didn’t take long for him to spill inside of you for a fourth time as your orgasms buttressed each other. As soon as he started to pull out you could feel the dribble of his cum leaking out of you, despite the angle of your hips. 

“Look at you sweetheart.” Cale groaned. “So full of my cum that your body physically can’t hold it all no matter how badly you want it. You look so pretty like this. Pussy fluttering in an attempt to keep it all inside.” His fingers spread the globules of cum into your skin as he watched your used body twitch with aftershocks. 

The spell was broken when you realized you actually needed to pee and when you finally finished in the bathroom, Cale was changing the sheets on the bed from the mess you’d made. 

“You okay sweet girl?” Cale asked, “You’re walking a little funny.” 

“Don’t make fun of me. Gonna feel you for days.” You mumbled, flopping onto the clean sheets as Cale finished up. The cocky smirk on his face told you that he had enjoyed that just as much as you had and you sighed softly, making note that this was definitely something that warranted repeating someday. 

You’d ordered dinner in, just curling up and watching tv together. When you’d finally decided to go shower, you’d left Cale engrossed in the tv show he’d put on. But not even ten minutes into your shower he’d stepped in behind you, turning to pin you against the shower wall. 

“Was thinking about this morning after you left and now I’ve got one more load ready for you if you want it,” Cale mumbled, his thumbs brushing against your nipples. He was pulsing hard against your stomach and the thought of him just using you like that was dirty but so very appealing. You knew he wasn’t suggesting it for any reason besides knowing that you enjoyed the feeling and you let out a needy whimper unconsciously. “That’s what I thought.” He teased, kissing you softly. 

Just the tip of him pressed inside of you before he came and your toes curled at the feeling, contentedness filling you from head to toe. Today had been everything and more and you knew it was going to be days like this that you cherished having with Cale as the season finally got going. 


	3. Chapter 3

The more time you spent in the apartment, the more it started to feel like home. Every day you noticed how you were becoming more and more ingrained in the space. Whether it was your favorite brand of creamer in the fridge, one Cale didn’t particularly like, or the scent of candles burning, making the apartment smell like apples and vanilla and spice. You’d hit up a dollar store for fall decorations, tiny plastic pumpkins and stringed leaves taking their places around the tv stand and corners of the apartment. 

Cale rolled his eyes a bit when he came home from the Avs four day road trip to kick off the season to his apartment decked out for fall, but you could see from the glimmer in his eyes that he loved that you were making yourself at home, making his often barren apartment actually feel like a home. The way he kissed you every time he walked through the front door told you that he was grateful for your presence, that he never wanted you to forget what you moving in meant to him. 

When Cale came home from practice shortly after lunchtime the day before the home opener, it only took one glance at him to know that he had something up his sleeve. 

“Get changed, we’re going out.” He declared, pecking your lips before retreating to the bedroom. Closing your computer, you followed after him, watching as he changed from the athletic wear he’d worn to the rink into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Your eyes lingered at his ass for a moment as he pulled the denim up over his hips before you caught yourself, moving to your dresser drawers to pull out equivocally casual clothing. 

It was unseasonably warm…Denver apparently hadn’t gotten the message that it was fall, so you slipped into a pair of black denim shorts and a yellowy-orange t-shirt. It was both comfortable and cute and after slipping your bracelet onto your wrist, you grabbed socks and made your way back to the living room to slip them on before putting on shoes. 

“I’m curious as to what you have planned there handsome.” You murmured, kissing Cale more fully as he pulled you to your feet once you were ready to go. 

“Guess you’re just going to have to wait and see sunshine.” He whispered against your lips, before pulling back to grab his wallet, phone, and keys. “Now let’s go.” 

The car windows were down and music was playing as Cale drove around Denver and out to the countryside. With his hand resting on your thigh, you traced your fingers over his hand, a light smile on your face as you looked back and forth between your boyfriend and the mountains surrounding you. He seemed relaxed, which was honestly all that you could ask for when you knew that the stresses of the new season were still settling in. 

By the time Cale parked the car, it was clear that you were at a farm somewhere outside of Denver. Climbing out, you let him pull you into his side as you headed over to a small stand. There, it became clear that you were going apple picking and Cale purchased a basket for you to put the apples you picked into. 

A few minutes later, you were climbing onto the back of a hayride set to take you out to the fields surrounded by just a few families given that it was a weekday afternoon. Bumping Cale with your shoulder, you smiled up at him. 

“You’re something else.” You teased softly. 

“Thought this was something you’d enjoy.” He replied, his cheeks pink. 

“I mean I enjoy spending time with you period, but I do love fall.” You agreed. After snapping the obligatory hay ride picture, you were off, riding the bumpy trail further into the farm. When the tractor finally stopped, you were let off and a sign in front of you listed off the different types of apples and where each was located. 

“So what are types are we picking?” You questioned. Cale definitely ate more of the apples in the house than you did so this was ultimately going to be his decision. 

“I was thinking maybe we’d get some apples for a pie since Thanksgiving is Monday…” Cale trailed off. “So maybe some Jonagolds or Golden Delicious.” 

“Oh I see now…this is a bribe for me to bake for you.” You joked, shaking your head as you giggled. You’d already discussed having just a little Thanksgiving dinner, just the two of you on Sunday since the team played on Thanksgiving Day itself. 

“I mean you don’t have to…” He shrugged, pouting slightly. 

“I’ll bake us an apple pie.” You agreed. “But you have to help me.” Cale nodded in understanding before starting to pull you in the direction of the apples he’d mentioned. Picking a mix of the two, you slowly filled your basket, adding in some Honeycrisp and Fuji apples on top. 

It wasn’t the apples that made this another notable adventure. It was how Cale picked you up, insisting that the apples higher up on the tree would be better than the ones either of you could reach from the ground. It was holding his hand as he balanced the basket on his hip, just taking in the smell of fruit in the air around you, the nice breeze making it feel at least a little bit cooler outside. It was the fact that in that moment, work didn’t matter, hockey didn’t matter, you were just enjoying time together, basking in the slowness of just existing together. 

With your basket and bellies full of apples, you headed back to the entrance to wait for the next hayride. As the tractor pulled to a stop with another couple families on it, you watched as a little boy, maybe three-years-old, climbed off of the steps with the help of who you assumed was possibly a grandparent. As his little feet hit the ground, you watched as his eyes suddenly went wide. 

“Grandpa….that’s Mr. Makar…” He whispered tugging on the older man’s hand. Looking up at Cale, you watched as he immediately moved to set the basket of apples down on the ground. For a minute it seemed like the boy’s grandfather was going to pull him away but Cale’s body language must have effectively communicated that it was okay because suddenly your boyfriend was crouching down to chat with the little boy. 

Watching the two of them made your heart flutter. Cale was so good with kids, he was so good with fans in general, and it was the size of his heart that helped you fall in love with him so easily. The excitement on the little boy’s face was everything and you watched as Cale pulled a sharpie from his back pocket to autograph the little boy’s hat. 

During the interaction, you’d missed the current wagon, but it wasn’t a big deal, not compared to the joy Cale had just brought that child. Watching as the little boy ran off with his grandparents following, you wrapped your arms around Cale’s waist. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He murmured. 

“Cale hun…never be sorry about taking the time to make a child’s day. We’re in no rush.” You assured him. “I love you because you do little things like that without even questioning it.” You continued, kissing him gently since there was no one else around. “Your heart is one of a kind Mr. Makar, and frankly I’m lucky I get to hold any of it.” 

“I love you.” He whispered, his hand trailing down along your side. “Thank you for your patience.” 

“Yeah well….seeing you with kids is such a hardship for me…” You teased, sneaking one more kiss before taking a step back. “I love you too…so much.” 

While you waited for the next ride, you leaned back against Cale, an easy peace settling over you. It wasn’t long before Cale was gathering the basket up and you were riding back down to the main part of the farm before climbing into the car to go home. It had been a successful afternoon in your book and as Cale drove, you posted a few pictures from the day onto your private Instagram account with the caption _FALLING further for him every day. So grateful he PICKED me._

_______

From the moment you woke up the morning of the Avs home opener, you could feel Cale’s nervous tension all through the apartment. Accepting his kiss good morning as he came out of the bathroom, you padded through the apartment to start on his morning shake. 

After seeing him out the door, you settled onto the couch to work, emailing and calling clients back, jumping into a few meetings with some of the other agents. But as always, by late morning you had settled into quiet work so that when Cale came home, there would be no disruptions to his nap. 

When Cale did come home, he brought with him lunch, setting a salad beside you on the couch as he leaned in to kiss you. Then he quickly retreated to bed to settle in for his pregame nap. Not even fifteen minutes had passed and you’d just finished eating when he reappeared, laying down onto the couch with his head in your lap. 

Though you were confused, you could feel the stress radiating from his body and so you didn’t question him. He’d fallen asleep within minutes and as you worked, you trailed light touches over his back, occasionally threading your fingers gently through his hair. You knew this season was different for him, that after winning the Calder there was a new level of pressure to perform. You just hadn’t realized how much it was truly affecting him until now. 

You let him sleep with his head in your lap until the sound of his alarm started chiming from the bedroom. Only then did you finally shift, waking Cale with the slight jostle. 

“Is that my alarm?” He questioned sleepily as he moved to slowly sit up. 

“Yeah hun…” You acknowledged. “Good nap?” His expression was soft and boyish as he continued to wake up and he nodded slowly. 

“Yeah…thank you.” He murmured, those two words saying far more than was actually audible. Shooting him a smile, you watched as he moved back to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Cale reappeared about fifteen minutes later, look all dapper in his suit and you felt your stomach clench at the sight. 

“Are you ready to go kick some ass tonight?” You asked, pushing yourself off of the couch to give him his goodbye kiss. The nerves were back and he shrugged off answering your question, instead switching the topic to make sure you knew where you could park and where to go once inside the arena. 

“Yeah Cale…not my first rodeo hun. And it’s not yours either so breathe. You’re gonna be great. Just play your game.” Drawing his mouth down to yours, you poured as much calming energy into the kiss as you could. Your kiss was broken when right on cue, Josty knocked on the door, ready to give Cale a ride to the rink. 

Watching as Cale gathered up his phone and wallet, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, you noticed the slight shift in his energy immediately and you let out a silent breath hoping your words had helped. 

When his arms wrapped around you in the hallway outside the locker room after the game, you were certain that they had because Cale had played absolutely amazingly. 

“There’s my superstar!” You praised, kissing him even as his teammates let out whoops around you. Cale’s head quickly ducked into the crook of your neck as he lifted you off the ground, his jersey bunching up above his hands placed on your waist. “So proud of you.” You whispered once he set you back down. “Ready to go home?” 

“Yeah…let’s go home.” He agreed. As you walked away you heard Gabe call your name. 

“Go easy on him this weekend. We need him Monday.” Your jaw dropped in affront at his words. 

“GABRIEL LANDESKOG!” You chastised, shaking your head. It didn’t shock you that the team knew you had a very active sex life with your boyfriend based on the scratches you regularly left along his back and shoulders. Still…Gabe’s call-out was a little out of line. 

“I’m just saying…don’t let him cut himself peeling apples. We need him in one piece.” Gabe defended, winking. 

“Uh huh…I’m sure that’s exactly what you meant.” You mused. “I’m gonna remember this the next time you beg us to babysit.” You threatened teasingly. “And no pie for you. I’m telling Mel.” 

Gabe begged for you not to take his pie rights away and you walked away laughing, catching up with your boyfriend who was beet red. He opened his mouth and you stopped him from speaking by kissing him quickly. 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” You insisted. “I can handle a little banter with your Captain.” You assured him. 

“But…” Cale started. 

“Cale it’s fine. It’s not like we’re completely subtle about leaving marks on each other. I’m not shocked the team knows you’re having regular sex. And so long as the only knowledge they get is from the marks I leave on you…we’re good.” Cale’s flush deepened and you kissed him again as you dropped his keys in his hands. “Now take me home.” 

Cale did just that, going down on you as soon as you reached the privacy of your shared apartment, his name still draped proudly across your back. You returned the favor with a blowjob, swallowing him down before finally changing to settle into bed. 

As you snuggled close, your head resting on your boyfriend’s chest, he whispered a question that nearly made you cry. 

“Can I take my pregame nap on the couch with you again on Monday? It really helped me.” 

“Yeah handsome…whatever you need…though the couch can’t possibly be more comfortable than the bed.” Cale’s nose brushed against the top of your head as he started to drift off. 

“It’s good enough…just need you.” 

________

Over the years you had spent a few Thanksgivings with Cale and his family. Of course, once he started to play junior hockey he’d been a missing part of the holiday equation. So not only was this your first thanksgiving alone together, it was the first you had spent with him in many years. 

As such, you wanted it to be perfect. You’d gone shopping for a proper feast, making sure that you got all of Cale’s favorites. You’d spent most of Saturday prepping food from turkey and stuffing to regular potatoes and sweet potatoes. You’d gotten up early on Sunday to start the turkey in the oven and by the time Cale got home from practice, all you had left to make was the pie. 

“Want to wash up and help me with this pie like you promised?” You inquired, buzzing around the kitchen to gather up all of the ingredients, measuring out what you could. 

“Sure. Just tell me what to do.” Cale agreed. 

“Can you handle peeling apples or do I have to worry about Gabe’s wrath because you’ll cut yourself?” You teased, looking over your shoulder as you washed off a good portion of the apples you’d picked the other day. 

“I can handle it.” He insisted. Taking his word, you handed him the colander full of apples and a peeler.

“Alright hun have at it.” You directed, turning your attention to the large mixing bowl you’d pulled down to make the crust in. Flour, salt, butter, and shortening all went into the bowl and you worked them together until you had the proper consistency. Peeking up at Cale, you saw his tongue stuck out between his lips, but he seemed to be doing alright. Adding ice water into your pie dough just a little at a time you finally reached the point where you could roll it out. 

Finishing the dough, you stuck it into the fridge to chill before washing up the dishes you’d used.

“Doing okay over there?” You questioned your boyfriend. He had made slow progress but the apples he’d finished looked good and there were no signs of blood. Cutting up the apples into smaller pieces, you tossed them in a little bit of lemon juice before switching to making up your sugar and spice mix. Following the recipe Laura had sent you, you mixed it all together in a big bowl before popping it into the fridge as well to wait until the crust was chilled. 

“Good work handsome.” You grinned, cleaning up all over again. “You’re relieved of kitchen duty now if you want.” You added, checking the turkey in the oven before popping in all of the prepped sides. 

“You sure you don’t need help with anything?” Cale questioned as he washed his hands again. 

“No, I think it’s all under control for the moment.” 

“Good. Then you can come snuggle with me.” You let Cale drag you over to the couch, settling yourself into his side. You expected him to put football on tv considering it was Sunday, but instead, he put on something you didn’t even know he had. As Cale draped a blanket over your laps, childhood videos flashed across the screen starting with Cale as a baby. 

“Where did you get this?” You questioned, your voice soft. 

“Found the box of film in the basement this summer and took them to someone to see if they could be digitized,” Cale explained. Watching Cale as a baby was the cutest thing. You had vague memories of back then but this was so much better. After a few minutes, you saw yourself finally pop onto the screen as Laura placed a still very small Cale into your arms, supported by all manner of pillows. 

“What do you think, Y/N?” She asked after a moment. 

“Why are his cheeks so red?” The miniature you questioned. Glancing over at your boyfriend you saw the redness from the video out in full force nearly 22 years later. You missed whatever answer you’d been given and instead watched as the younger version of yourself kissed Cale’s head causing him to squirm slightly in your arms as a coo spilled from his tiny mouth. 

“It’s okay baby. You’re okay.” You heard yourself whisper yell in that way that kids do. “He’s so cute. I love him.” You spoke to either your mom or Laura located off-camera. The video paused and you couldn’t help but take in the way that you had looked at Cale back then. There was such clear adoration and despite not knowing what you were doing you were so clearly gentle with him that it seemed impossible that you wouldn’t be here now. 

“You know I cried for like everyone else right?” Cale murmured from beside you, drawing your attention away from the screen. “My Grandma and Aunt love to remind me that I would start screaming whenever they tried to hold me at that age. I wanted nothing to do with them. But I barely made a peep with you.” It was somewhat counter-intuitive really, that he didn’t cry with the person who had never held a baby before but couldn’t stop crying with anyone else. 

“You’ve always been mine.” You whispered, wiping at the tears that had pooled in your eyes. “Even when you weren’t, you were.” 

“Yeah.” He agreed, turning your head as his thumbs drug down along your jaw. “I’ve always been yours and I always will be. I know things won’t always be easy but we’ve already made it through so much.” 

“Damn you for making me cry.” You mumbled, pouting softly. 

“Just needed you to know that out of every blessing I’ve been given…and there have been a lot…I think I’m most thankful for you. For the day I was placed into your arms and you accepted me and loved me without question.” His words caused more tears to spring forth and you fanned yourself trying not to lose it completely. 

“Damn it, Cale.” You whispered. “I don’t even know what to say in response to that.” 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Cale replied. “Just know that I love you and I’m so grateful for everything you do for me, to be with me.” You kissed him long and hard before pulling away, your cheeks wet once more. 

“I need to go finish the pie.” You stated, a little too overwhelmed to process everything right now. It wasn’t long before the pie was ready to go in the oven and you checked everything else to make sure that it was all cooking evenly. Realizing you had gotten flour all over you while rolling out the pie crust, you headed into the bedroom to change before joining Cale back on the couch. 

“Sorry…you just…that was a lot for some reason.” You whispered. 

“No worries sunshine.” Cale breathed, his eyes dragging over you slowly to make sure that you were okay after having the chance to step back. Football was now on tv and you just snuggled up, resting your head on his chest until you were certain the food was ready. 

Cale set your little two-person table while you pulled everything from the oven and slid the pie in. Then, after letting the turkey rest for a few minutes, he worked on cutting that while you opened the can of cranberry sauce from the fridge. With everything ready, you served yourselves before settling down at the table to dig in. Everything had turned out better than you could have hoped for, but you were definitely making Cale take Josty leftovers because this was way more food than you needed for just the two of you. 

Dinner was followed by dessert of apple pie and vanilla ice cream and when Cale realized you had used his mom’s recipe he nearly lost his mind causing you to laugh. Before neither of you could move from being so stuffed, you forced Cale to help you clean up. Then you settled back onto the couch for more home videos until you fell asleep on Cale’s shoulder and he carried you back to bed. 

After spending so many holidays apart, it had been nice to finally spend one together. 

Little did you know, this was one of your last days with Cale before everything changed forever. He’d leave Denver on Tuesday thinking everything was normal but when he returned he’d find your lives had been tossed upside down. 

Because even though you didn’t know it just yet, it wasn’t just the two of you anymore…

**Apple Picking Outfit:**

  



	4. Chapter 4

Cale was dead tired as he slipped his key into the lock of his apartment door. Road losses were always tough and he was looking forward to changing out of his suit before crawling into bed with his girlfriend. It was crazy how much he missed the scent of her shampoo and the way her body fit against his, crazy how he’d ever been able to survive coming home to an empty bed when now he couldn’t even fathom it. 

When the door gave way, he stumbled inside, closing and locking it behind him as he slipped off his shoes, letting them clatter quietly onto the mat. It was only then that he realized how bright it was in the apartment, light pouring down the hallway to the kitchen. Padding tiredly toward the light, Cale noticed his girlfriend standing in the kitchen pouring a packet of hot chocolate mix into a mug. 

She was normally long asleep when he came home so he was surprised to find her awake. Still, out of habit, he leaned in to kiss her softly. As he pulled away, he noticed a wrapped package on the edge of the island counter and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What’s that?” The question spilled from his mouth as he shrugged his suit jacket off. Her reply that it was a present for him only created further confusion and he leaned in against the counter. “My birthday isn’t for two weeks sweetheart…can’t it wait?”

Her negative response insisted that he had to open it now and he watched her for a minute trying to piece together what was going on. Something felt off about all of this but the late hour provided little help and he grabbed the package, immediately going for the wrapping. Quickly scolded by his girlfriend, Cale felt his eyes roll and he yawned, reaching for the card. 

The second his brain processed the first word of the little poem Cale’s heart started racing. ‘No. No way.’ His brain screamed. ‘There’s no way this means…’ By the time he finished reading he could hardly breathe. Grappling with the package, he tore the wrapping paper off before tugging at the lid. His hands immediately wrapped around soft fabric and pulling it out revealed a tiny little sleep outfit. A second semi-blind grab had his fingers wrapping around a tiny stick of plastic, the word ‘pregnant’ staring back at him as he lifted it from the box. ‘Holy shit.’ His brain screamed again as his jaw nearly hit the floor. 

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Cale felt his eyes start to water, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“We’re having a baby? You’re serious?” Her mouth moved, but Cale couldn’t even process the words. Instead, it was the anxious smile on her face that signaled this was not a joke. He wrapped her up in his arms, spinning her as his head dipped to press into the crook of her neck, basking in the heat of her body. 

“I can’t…You’re sure?” Her confirmation that multiple tests all revealed the same thing made his hands shake and he kissed her tenderly, feeling her fingers run through his hair. 

The way she pleaded with him to tell her that he was okay with this nearly tore his heart in two. How could she ever think that he wouldn’t be okay with this? This was everything he wanted and more. 

“We’re having a baby.” He repeated, needing to hear the words again for it to actually click. “Fuck sweetheart…of course I’m okay with this.” Shaking his head, he felt some of the fog lift and his smile finally started spreading widely across his face. “You’re having my baby. I’m shocked but…good shocked.” Kissing her again, he attempted to express just how okay he was with this news without words. 

She was having his kid. He was gonna be a dad. There was a baby growing in her abdomen…a baby they had made together. 

His dress slacks strained against his thighs as he dropped to his knees in front of her, hands sliding across her lower belly. His baby was in there. Safe and warm and growing because it has the best mommy ever to take care of it. 

Nuzzling his nose against her, Cale slid his hands onto her hips before pressing light kisses onto her shirt-covered skin. As his girl whispered down at him that their baby says ‘happy early birthday daddy’, Cale felt more tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t have asked for a better present. Couldn’t have dreamed of one. Her insistence and urgency regarding the present now made sense and as he pushed himself to his feet, he wrapped his arms around her once more. 

“You’re giving me the greatest gift in the world.” He assured her. “I love you so much. Both of you.” 

“You’re really okay with this?” She questioned again, her voice wobbling slightly. 

“Yeah sweet girl.” He insisted, annoyed with himself for whatever had caused her to feel so insecure about this. “All I want is a family with you. I was gonna wait until I had put a ring on your finger to try for a baby but now works just fine.” 

Scooping her up, he carried her back to bed ever so carefully, his mouth grazing over her stomach once more as he settled her onto the sheets. 

“And don’t worry. You’re still going to get the ring.” He smirked, eyes glimmering as he peered down at her, amazed at how he could possibly love her more now than he did 2o minutes ago. 

Her giggle filled his ears, causing his smile to grow as he stripped out of his suit and crawled into bed, his hand sliding down along her belly as he pulled her against his side. 

“So tell me everything. How did you find out? How far along are you? Are you feeling okay? What do you need me to do?” With his thumb tracing circles against her skin, Cale listened as she recounted the last few days, assuring him that she felt completely fine so far. Admittedly, he was relieved to know that she hadn’t been feeling sick, that if she hadn’t gone to the doctor, she would have had no clue she was expecting. 

She explained how she couldn’t be more than 4 weeks along because she’d gotten her period in September and already Cale’s head was swimming with just how unfamiliar all of this was to him. He was definitely going to need to start doing some research. Seeing the look on his face, she patiently explained how the dating of pregnancy works and as she did so, embarrassment flooded her cheeks. 

“You know how we conceived this baby don’t you?” She questioned, her eyes shifting as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Again, the late hour provided no assistance until Y/N reminded him of what they’d done just a few weeks earlier. 

“Hmmm…at least we know that’s an efficient method now.” Cale found himself joking softly. She flicked his shoulder making him laugh and he pulled her into another soft kiss. “Can’t wait to see our baby grow inside you.” He murmured. “Gonna be so beautiful to watch.” Just the thought of watching her belly swell made his dick twitch and Cale was certain that the real thing was going to be indescribably sexy. 

Yawning softly, Cale looked at the clock to find it was already 3am. Though he was buzzing, wanting to know everything about the way their lives were changing, the game and travel were catching up with him and with his palm still resting along Y/N’s abdomen, he finally fell asleep. 

*****

You woke up to an empty bed, the sheets beside you already cool. It wasn’t totally abnormal for Cale to wake before you, but you still found yourself pouting softly. Stretching, you pulled your body out of bed, making your way into the bathroom to brush your teeth and take your prenatal vitamins. 

Pushing open the cracked door revealed Cale standing at the vanity, freshly showered with just a towel draped around his waist. Droplets of water dripped down his back from his hair and you gently teased your fingers over a few of them as you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. Yawning quietly, you peeked up at him, watching as he relaxed into your touch. 

“Morning daddy.” You murmured, your words followed by light kisses to his shoulder blades. All at once, it seemed like the early morning revelations flooded back over him, his smile stretching even wider. 

“Morning mommy…how are you and baby doing this morning?” His voice was still filled with sleep, and you shivered at the sound of it, the effect it had on you familiar and welcomed. 

“We’re good…little sad daddy didn’t stay in bed for morning cuddles.” You teased, rubbing his back as you stepped to the side, your hands reaching for the bottles of pills you needed to take before you forgot. 

Cale didn’t respond right away, though you felt his gaze taking you in as you popped pills into your mouth, filling a small cup with water to help you swallow them down. 

“Come ‘ere.” Cale eventually whispered, turning to pull you against his chest as he leaned down to kiss you again. The kiss started gently, filled with Cale’s awe at the fact that you were pregnant. As it continued, however, it deepened into something more and you let your nails scrape over Cale’s sides and back until a groan spilled from his throat. 

“Can we still?” He asked dumbly, his hard length pressing against your stomach. 

“Yeah Cale, we can still have sex.” You giggled, the sound morphing to a squeal as Cale picked you up and carefully carried you back to bed. Laying against the pillows, you let Cale strip you out of his borrowed t-shirt and your panties, his eyes raking slowly over your body again. 

“Gorgeous. My girl is so gorgeous.” Cale murmured. After tugging his towel away, you pulled him into another kiss, feeling him settle gently between your thighs. Your skin was tingling by the time Cale pulled away from the kiss, dropping down your body. As his mouth latched onto one of your breasts, you whimpered. 

“Cale…stop please.” You whispered, gently pushing his head away. Immediately he froze and pulled back, concern lacing his expression. “Apparently sore and tender breasts are my first pregnancy symptom.” You explained softly. “So uh…let’s just avoid that. But please…continue otherwise.” Cale’s brows furrowed as he eyed you for a moment before nodding, taking your guidance. 

This time when he dipped down, he skipped over your breasts, instead trailing kisses across your stomach. 

“Can’t believe my baby is in there.” He mumbled, his touches super gentle and adoring. Smiling down at him, you tangled your fingers in his damp hair, and after one more line of kisses across your belly, Cale dipped down, sucking your clit between his lips. 

“Oh fuck.” You cried out softly, having missed the feeling of his mouth on you. He didn’t stay long, but it was enough to make you needy for more and as you felt the length of his cock drag along your hip you moaned, desperate for the stretch of him inside of you. “Cale please.” You begged, your hips arching up against him. 

“Shh sweetheart…I’ve got you.” He promised. Thankfully, he didn’t make you wait, and the friction of him sliding deep into you made your toes curl with relief. “Shit you feel so good.” He murmured staring down at you as his hips slowly started to move. Your eyes remained locked and you shared soft kisses back and forth as Cale slowly and passionately made love to you. You’d had sex more times than you could count by now, but once again, this time felt different and new. 

Of course, part of that newness was the spike in hormones caused by the pregnancy and everything associated with that. But another part was the way Cale was reacting, keeping things slow and gentle though his hips were stuttering with a lack of control more frequently than you were used to. 

“You’re not going to hurt us.” You remind him, fingers brushing along his cheeks. “You don’t have to be so slow or so gentle hun…not when I know your body wants more.” 

“Not that…” Cale hissed, his hips pausing for a moment. “Trying not to cum.” The truth of his words reflected back in his eyes and you couldn’t help but smile even as your hips shifted, seeking out the friction again. His hips had been stuttering because he was already fighting back his orgasm and the realization that he was so aroused just knowing you were pregnant sent a wave of heat through your body. 

“Cale…” You whispered softly. “Just cum for me. I’m so sensitive it’s not going to take much for me to be right behind you.” Pecking his lips again, you rolled your hips once more. That was all it took apparently for Cale to give in, his hips snapping forward pulling a scream of pleasure from your throat. “Oh fuck…oh fuck…” You repeated, feeling Cale slowly inch out of you before his hips snapped forward once again. 

It was only a few more thrusts before you felt Cale spilling inside of you, his body going limp with the force of it as your own orgasm crested suddenly, clamping down around him. As he softened inside of you, you pecked his lips once more, your fingers brushing over his cheeks again. 

“Pregnancy sex is going to be fun…” You teased drawing a laugh from Cale’s throat as he carefully pulled out of you, shifting to lay against your side. 

“Yeah sweetheart, it is.” He agreed, his nose brushing against your shoulder as he kissed his way up to your face. Basking in the afterglow, you snuggled against your boyfriend for a few minutes before the need to pee took over. 

By the time you finished using the bathroom and had slipped into another one of Cale’s shirts, he was in the kitchen, a mug of tea already steeping for you while he buzzed around to make breakfast. 

“You may not know it yet but you have the best daddy on the planet.” You whispered to your stomach, as you settled onto a barstool, just watching Cale. “And I really hope you get his eyes…among so many other things.” It was only day 1 having Cale join you on this journey to parenthood but so far so good. 

________

Your first pregnancy symptom had been the tenderness and soreness in your breasts. It was inconvenient but tolerable considering that you worked from home and didn’t have to wear a bra most of the time. And you didn’t necessarily feel pregnant because of it. No…the feeling of being pregnant only came with the arrival of your second symptom. 

No…not nausea or vomiting…thankfully those hadn’t arrived yet. Instead, it was the fatigue. How suddenly no matter how much you slept, you were constantly tired. Cale had played two home games in the days following the discovery of your pregnancy and while you’d previously worked while he napped, now you found yourself joining him as he came home from morning skate, pulling him back to the bedroom to rest for an hour or so together. 

You knew Cale was worried, but you assured him that it was completely natural. This was when the baby was at its most rapid rate of growth and so of course your body was going to be tired after providing the baby everything it needed. Right now you were just relieved that you weren’t experiencing morning sickness, allowing you to be certain that your intake of vitamins and nutrients was right where it needed to be. 

Cale’s worry meant that he wanted to keep you close and with the combination of your fatigue and your boyfriend leaving for a five day road trip tomorrow afternoon, you were happy to comply. That was how you found yourself snuggling into the couch with Cale as he pulled up the PS4 to play Fortnite with a few of his teammates. Obviously not Nate…Cale had told you about how Nate had been chirping him endlessly for his Fortnite skills. But there were a few of the other guys who were also more casual players and they had decided during practice that today was a gaming day. 

Cale had draped your legs over his lap before tucking you both under a blanket and his hands settled against your knees as he waited for the game to load, pulling his headset on over his ears. You’d grabbed one of the baby books you’d picked up to read while he played, but watching him was far more entertaining….and way less overwhelming than studies on breastfeeding and cosleeping. The way he laughed and joked about playing like shit made you smile and eventually your eyes drifted closed, the sound of your boyfriend’s voice a soothing background noise. You honestly couldn’t ask for a better way to spend an afternoon. 

Even if you hadn’t been listening to him, you were certain you’d know when he was between games because his hand would slide down to graze across your lower stomach. You honestly weren’t sure how much of that was a conscious act and how much was just instinct anymore because Cale constantly seemed to gravitate towards the baby. It had been less than a week since you’d shared the news with him, but it was clear that this tiny bundle of cells had stolen Cale’s heart already, just as it had yours. Neither of you had expected to start a family so soon into your relationship, but it felt like something that was just meant to be, falling into place the same way everything else had. 

As your fatigue kicked back in, you felt yourself falling asleep once more to the sound of Cale’s laugh. Pregnancy wasn’t going to be easy, you knew it was going to wear on your body and your emotions. But you weren’t alone and it would all be worth it in the end. How could it not be when you were having a child with the man you planned to spend the rest of your life with? 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking over at the clock beside the bed you watched as the numbers flipped from 11:59 to 12:00, your brain thinking about everything that meant. Not only were you now officially 7 weeks pregnant but it was arguably the most special day of the year. It was so special because 22 years ago Laura Makar had given birth to your best friend, the love of your life, and now the father of the little bundle of cells growing inside of you. 

Watching Cale sleep, you smiled thinking about everything you had planned for his birthday. He had a hockey game to play but you were still determined to celebrate and you had a few tricks up your sleeve of things he’d enjoy. Starting now. 

Folding the covers back a bit, you slid down the bed so that you were level with your boyfriend’s hips. Then you carefully tugged his boxers down just enough to free his soft length, peeking up to check for any sign that he was starting to stir. Satisfied that he hadn’t started to wake just yet, you licked your lips to wet them before leaning forward to press kisses all along his dick feeling at least this part of his anatomy start to respond to the stimuli. Using your fingers, you continued to stroke him to full hardness before finally wrapping your lips around the pink head of him. 

It was at that action that you felt him jump a little and you watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned seeing you using kitten licks against his tip and you smirked before taking him fully into your mouth for just a moment. 

“Happy birthday.” You whispered softly when you pulled back to breathe. Hearing Cale groan again, you took him back into your mouth, taking him as deeply as possible. Your nails traced teasingly down his thighs and you continued to blow him until he breathed your name, his voice strangled. “Just relax handsome. Let me take care of you.” You assured him. “Birthday boys deserve birthday blow jobs.” You added, feeling empowered by his reactions. As you took him back into your mouth you felt his hands tangle in your hair and you hummed around him in response letting him know that you liked it. 

Your blowjob wasn’t rushed but it wasn’t really slow and lazy either. You knew that you needed to get him off and then let him go back to sleep so that he was well rested for his birthday game. Focused on your goal, you went through the series of things you know he likes until he was a mess beneath you, squirming and cursing softly with his eyes blown. 

“That’s it handsome. Cum for me.” You murmured pressing kisses along his length while you caught your breath. Sinking down on him again you rolled his balls between your fingers until you felt him twitch and groan, his semen spilling in ropes into your mouth. Swallowing, you licked him clean before tucking him back into his boxers and sliding back up the bed to kiss him. It was clear his brain was foggy and you smirked to yourself before settling back against his side. “Get some sleep hun. Busy birthday ahead.” You assured him, smiling when he mumbled something resembling a thank you before crashing hard, his hand settling back against your stomach. 

______

Cale had already left for morning skate by the time you woke up again and you smiled when you realized he had left you breakfast. It was his birthday and you were supposed to be taking care of him but that was still hard when your fatigue levels were still much higher than you would like them to be. Eating the food, you looked around your living room thinking about all the things you needed to do for Cale’s birthday. You had planned to run the errands this morning while he was out and then once he left for the game you were going to put it all together, decorating, laying out his presents, and making dinner for his post-game meal before heading to the arena yourself. 

Sliding into some oversized clothes after finishing breakfast, you headed out to pick up the semi-healthy cake you had ordered for your boyfriend along with the array of balloons. Thankfully it was all easy enough to hide and you were back just relaxing on the couch when he came home to take his pregame nap. 

“There’s the birthday boy!” You greeted with a smile, laughing as his cheeks flushed in response. “Did you eat at the rink or should I make lunch?” You questioned, nodding when he replied that he hadn’t eaten yet. 

“You don’t have to make me anything, I’ve got it.” He insists but you roll your eyes and move to the kitchen anyway. “Go pick out your suit and stuff for later. I can make up a quick lunch.” You declare, not willing to take no for an answer. Cale knows better than to argue by now over little things like this and so he heads into the bedroom, the sound of drawers and the closet door echoing through the apartment as he gathered his things for later. By the time he had returned you had made up a protein rich salad for him and yourself and you settled in beside him at the table to eat, Cale checking in on how you’re feeling. 

“Good. Definitely tired enough to nap with you if you don’t mind, but I slept in and have just been chilling all morning so baby and I are doing just fine I promise. We’re excited about daddy’s birthday.” You finish your explanation teasing. You know that Cale isn’t expecting anything for his birthday but that’s just no fun. 

“My birthday isn’t that big of a deal.” He insists, modest as ever, causing you to roll your eyes. 

“Your birthday is a huge deal.” You counter, sliding your hand across the table to lace with his own. “It’s the day the universe gave me my best friend and soulmate. And this year is extra special because it’s the last birthday before this little one arrives.” Cale just grins softly, his expression conceding defeat. 

The rest of lunch was quiet and when you both finished, Cale quickly moved to clean up the dishes before offering you a hand to join him for his pregame nap. Cuddling close, you settled in, your body immediately sinking into the mattress in relief. You’d had no idea that pregnancy could be this exhausting and you were grateful to have a boyfriend whose job included naptime because it was so much easier to fall asleep beside him, tucked in his arms. 

_____

Watching Cale leave for the rink, you were immediately filled with excitement giving you energy like you hadn’t had in days. You started in the kitchen, working to prep one of Cale’s favorite meals but in a crockpot version so that you could leave it while you went to the game and it would be ready to eat when you came home. 

From there you used a helium pump to blow up all of the balloons until the area around your dining table was full of bunches of regular silver,navy, and white balloons; letter balloons reading ‘FEELIN 22’ were floating above the table; and glow in the dark balloons stretched from the front door into the kitchen and living room to surprise him when you both walked through the door later. 

Wrapping Cale’s presents, you placed those on the table alongside his cake. Deeming everything done, you finally grabbed yourself a snack satisfied with your work and looking forward to seeing Cale’s reaction to it all. 

A glance over at the kitchen clock revealed that it was only an hour and a half before game time and you still had to shower and get ready. Quickly getting clean and shaving, you slid Cale’s last present carefully onto your body before you pulled on some jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, grabbing Cale’s jersey to throw on when you got to the rink. A quick little bit of makeup and a brush through your hair and you were ready to head out, turning on all of the LED balloons as you headed out the door. 

By the time you got out the door and through Denver traffic you had missed pregame warmups. Greeting the girls in your section you smiled and settled into your seat ready to go. 

Cale on the other hand, did not seem so ready to go. Throughout the first period you could just tell that something was off about his game and it wasn’t until he took a stupid penalty in the corner of the rink closest to you that you realized he had probably looked for you during warmups and when you weren’t there it sent his mind spinning. Shooting him a quick text of a picture of him sitting in the box teasing him about how that wasn’t a good birthday present, you hoped he checked his phone during intermission to calm himself. 

When the second period started it was clear that something had changed, whether one of his teammates said something or he had indeed seen your message. With the Avs on a power play, Cale fired a puck on net which was beautifully tipped in front to put the Avs on the board. Just over five minutes later he danced into the offensive zone drawing defenders and leaving them in his dust before slamming the puck into the back of the net past the screened goalie. 

With another assist on the empty netter to cap off the game you smiled at his sudden three point night cheering how that was your birthday boy. The girls just laughed and smiled asking if you had anything planned for Cale’s birthday as you made your way down to the locker rooms. 

“Made his favorite dinner, a few presents, a semi healthy cake.” You shrugged. “Nothing too crazy or Cale would probably kill me but I have to spoil him a little.” You stated, a mischievous smile crossing your lips. The girls just laughed, reminding you to keep the marks hidden or else you’d be hearing it from them tomorrow with the team’s halloween plans. You flushed and rolled your eyes at them but couldn’t deny the assumptions they had made. 

With it being Cale’s birthday and him having a three point night you knew that it would be a little while before he finished with media and made his way out to you. Though you were starting to get hungry you waited patiently, greeting the guys that came out before him. When Cale finally appeared, you let him scoop you up kissing his lips with a light peck. 

“Look at you scoring a beauty of a goal on your birthday.” You grinned, your face going soft as he shared a bashful expression, his cheeks flush. “You ready to go home, birthday boy?” You asked, sliding your hand along his back as he agreed, leading you out to his car to head home. 

On the ride home you prayed the LED balloons were still lit and that Cale would enjoy everything you had planned for him. When you were about halfway there he asked about food and you assured him that you’d find something at home to throw together trying to hide the fact that food was already piping hot and ready. Cale just nodded and continued on the way back to your apartment, some fatigue showing on his features after tonight’s game. 

As you rode the elevator upstairs, you kissed him again softly, murmuring about how great he was tonight and how much you and baby love him. When he opened the door you stepped inside, moving to kick your shoes off and smiling to yourself at the glowing balloons lighting the room dimly. 

Cale clearly didn’t notice them until after he had closed and locked the door, kicked his shoes off, and dropped his keys and wallet onto the side table in the entryway. 

“Why don’t I…woah.” Cale murmured seeing the glowing orbs floating the entire way to the kitchen. “Yn….” He breathed. “What did you do?” He asked as he let you take his hands, walking backward as you guided him into the kitchen and living room. There you flipped on a light after just a minute, lighting up the rest of your work. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” You exclaimed softly, smiling up at him. Cale’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head. 

“I told you you didn’t have to do anything.” He mumbled, leaning down to kiss you softly. “But thank you.” He adds, his hands sliding around your waist. “You’ve already outdone yourself and yet I feel like there’s more.” He chuckles shaking his head softly. You cocked your head in a ‘maybe’ expression before kissing him softly again.

“Why don’t you go change out of this suit while I serve up dinner?” You suggested sliding your hands down his chest. Cale eyed you for a moment before complying, heading into the bedroom. Shedding your Makar jersey onto a chair, you moved to grab dishes, serving up the meal you’d made earlier as Cale came back, his eyes going wide at the familiar smell. 

“You didn’t?” He accused softly. 

“I did.” You confirmed, a bright grin on your face. “It might be a little different but it should taste very similar.” You assured him carrying two plates to the kitchen table before moving to grab the bottle of non-alcoholic wine you’d picked up since it was a special occasion. 

“You’re something else.” Cale mumbles kissing you again as he sits down across from you taking in his presents and cake as well. 

“I told you it was a special day.” You remind him, shrugging. “Plus the presents are from baby so I didn’t really do that much.” You winked, opening the wine and pouring it into two glasses. “To 22. To my handsome man and baby daddy. May this year bring you lots of happiness and blessings.” You toast. 

Cale’s cheeks continued to be rosy red as he accepted your toast, clinking his glass with yours before taking a sip and nodding in approval, looking over at the label as you took your own sip. Satisfied that though it tasted like the real thing there was zero alcohol, he dove into his meal, his eyes going wide in delight as he tasted it. Knowing that you had done well, you dug into your own plate as well enjoying the meal you had made for him. 

When plates were cleared you complied and let Cale move to do the dishes and clean up the little bit of leftovers in the crockpot. While he did that you grabbed candles for his cake and a small trash bag for the wrapping paper bringing both over to the table so that you could finish celebrating his birthday after getting a couple pictures of your handsome man. 

Cale’s first present was just a new pair of dress socks, something fun for him to add into the rotation. The second was concert tickets for a band he likes when they come to Denver in a few months. His third and seemingly final present was the one really from the baby, a mug saying ‘daddy, est. 2021’ on it. Cale’s eyes went soft at the sight and he leaned to kiss you softly thanking you for all of his gifts. After kissing him back for a moment you insisted that he needed to blow out the candles on his cake and then you cut each of you a small piece as you curled up on the couch to cuddle for a bit and wind down from the excitement. 

You could tell Cale was getting tired but there was still one more thing left and you slid his hand under your shirt along your hip teasing to him that there was something different and special under your clothes. It took him a minute to catch on, but then his eyes went wide. 

“Want to unwrap your last present?” You whispered teasingly in his ear, your breath ghosting along his skin. When Cale nodded you moved to get up, pulling him back to the bedroom before settling his hands back against the edge of your clothes. As he carefully stripped you from them you watched as his eyes grew wide and dark and his tongue swept out against his bottom lip. Slowly he revealed the strappy black satin, which carefully framed your still flat stomach, and his hands lingered at your waist, his thumbs swiping along your exposed belly. 

“Holy fuck sweetheart.” Cale breathed, his voice strained. “You look…wow.” There was nothing like leaving your boyfriend mostly speechless to boost your confidence. 

“I know.” You grinned. “Now what are you going to do with me birthday boy?” You teased softly, your fingers trailing down his abs to the waistband of his joggers. Cale groaned before lifting you and carefully tossing you up onto the bed, his body crawling over yours as you settled back against the pillows. You felt his eyes rake over every inch of your body before he just kissed you, communicating everything he was struggling to find the words to say. 

You knew this was the best birthday present you could have given him and you just relaxed beneath him waiting to see what he was going to do next. Slowly his mouth kissed down along your body, worshipping every inch of exposed skin. As he kissed over your belly, he started searching for how to take the fabric off of you and you guided his hands to the tiny hooks along the curve of your spine. With that he was pulling the top piece off leaving you in just the strappy panties. 

More exposed for him, you reached up to slide your palms under his shirt wanting to even the playing field and with a careful tug he complied, pulling it over his head as he settled more firmly on top of you. 

“Fuck…look at you.” Cale breathed. “How is it somehow hotter seeing you in lingerie knowing that you’re showing off where our baby is growing?” He mumbled, kissing down along your neck as he worked the panties off of you as well leaving you nude under him. Smiling, you carded your fingers through his hair with one hand while the other cupped his ass. 

“Hmm…just wanted to give my man something special for his birthday.” You whispered. 

“Best birthday.” Cale agreed before kissing you again. 

From there it was a series of gentle caresses, no words needing to be spoken as Cale slid his joggers off before settling himself between your thighs and sliding inside you slowly. Sighing his name, you pressed your nails into his back urging him to move until he found a pace that felt perfect. Arching up into him you moaned softly, basking in the drag of his cock along your inner walls. Everything felt so much more sensitive and you found it hard to stay quiet as he made love to you slowly and lazily. 

It was clear by his movements that he was exhausted from the long day so neither of you pushed to extend this any longer than was necessary. As you fluttered around him with your orgasm, Cale spilled inside of you before collapsing off to the side, both of you sticky with mixed fluids. 

After a few minutes, Cale moved to help you up to pee and clean up and then you settled back into bed, your head on his chest. As you drifted off, you whispered to Cale one more ‘happy birthday’ and a smile slid across your face as he replied that it was perfect, his lips pressing against the top of your head. 

Perfect was exactly what you had wanted to give him because perfect was what he deserved.

**Birthday Decorations & Presents:**

  
  
  
  



End file.
